


Ivory Soap

by Beefmaster



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/pseuds/Beefmaster
Summary: A little Fix it fic for the Captain. No More Historical Gay Tragedies 2k20Spoilers for season 2 episode 3
Relationships: The Captain/William Havers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176





	Ivory Soap

“I shall miss you, Havers,” The Captain says with some difficulty. The words hang heavily in the air. Havers smile falters, and his Adam’s apple bobs, and the Captain worries he’s said the wrong thing.

“By which I mean, of course, that we shall miss you. And I know the Button House Eleven will certainly miss your cover drive.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Havers looks behind him at the closed door, then back at the Captain.

“Captain, you respect me, yes?” There’s something in Havers’ voice that the Captain can’t place. Perhaps nerves?

“Of course. I have nothing but respect for you.”

“So if I did something, and it turned out to be quite foolish, you would keep my secret, yes?” 

“I would do anything for you.” It comes out far more vulnerable than the Captain intends it.

“Good.” 

Havers steps forward. The Captain gulps, forcing himself to swallow down the hope rising in his chest. Havers is so close now, he can smell the clean scent of Ivory soap. All the men use the same soap, but somehow on Havers the smell is sweeter, fresher. 

Havers places his left hand tentatively on the Captain’s jaw. The Captain hopes Havers can’t tell how nervous he is, that he can’t feel the Captain vibrating beneath his touch. Slowly, gently, Havers brings his lips towards the Captain’s. He presses them together delicately, the softest and sweetest kiss the Captain has ever known.

Havers pulls away only slightly, his hand still on the Captain’s jaw. He can’t quite meet the Captain’s eyes.

“Please tell me that wasn’t foolish,” he whispers. This time, there is no mistaking the nervousness in his voice.

“Oh William,” the Captain says, bringing his hand up to run a thumb over Havers’ cheekbone, “I’m the fool for not doing this sooner.”

Havers surges forward and kisses the Captain again, this time with more force. The Captain’s lips part and he can _ taste _ Havers, the clean, crispness of his tongue. Havers’ hands move to his waist, pulling their bodies closer together as they kiss, softly and slowly.

The sound of a shout in the hallway sends them jumping apart, but they’re still both smiling. The Captain is breathing heavily and Havers’ cheeks are pink.

“Well,” the Captain says, straightening his tie. “That was a hell of a goodbye.”

“Will you write me letters?” Havers asks. “It will make it easier to leave if I have a sweetheart to write to.”

“I would write to you every day if you asked.”

“I’m not sure that’s necessary. You must leave time in your day to defend old Blighty.” Havers smiles, and his eyes crinkle in the way that has always made the Captain’s knees weak (weaker than they are normally, that is).

“Yes, of course.” The Captain grabs Haver’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. It’s impulsive in a way the Captain rarely is, but Havers makes him feel young and giddy. “Promise me you’ll stay safe? I couldn’t bear it if I never got to kiss you again.”

“Oh Captain, you will.” Havers leans up and kisses the Captain once more. It’s not a promise, exactly, but then, there are really no guarantees in war, as they both know. 

“You’ll come see me off, won’t you?” Havers asks.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it. And when you come back, I’ll meet you at the port as you come ashore.”

Havers nods. “I’d like that very much.” He disentangles his hands from the Captain’s. “I really must go pack. But I’ll see you soon, yes?”

“Yes.” The Captain nods heavily. “Very, very, soon.”


End file.
